


It's just the beginning, it's not the end

by First_officer



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fantasy, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3209894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/First_officer/pseuds/First_officer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бродячий маг будит то что не может объяснить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's just the beginning, it's not the end

Вместо предисловия.  
— Давай никуда не улетать, Ежик. Давай навсегда сидеть на нашем крыльце, а зимой — в доме, а весной — снова на крыльце, и летом — тоже.  
— А у нашего крыльца будут потихоньку отрастать крылья. И однажды мы с тобой вместе проснемся высоко над землей.   
«Это кто там бежит внизу такой темненький?» — спросишь ты.   
— А рядом — еще один?   
— Да это мы с тобой, — скажу я. «Это наши тени», — добавишь ты.

Сергей Козлов. Ежик в тумане

 

Джим не любил трупы. Но работа есть работа.   
И за нее молодому магу платили, не размениваясь на серебро.   
Оживленные были послушны, делали, что им велят. Кожные покровы восстанавливались, раны затягивались. В общем – живой эксклюзив с того света. Ну, почти живой.   
Заказчики бывали разные, кто-то приходил просить прощения, кто-то переписывал завещания.

Он не интересовался мотивами тех, кто желал видеть вернувшихся, и вообще предпочитал поменьше говорить во время работы. Некромантия была капризна, как куртизанка, и оказаться наедине с обезумевшим трупом было неприятной перспективой.   
Зато заработанных денег хватало, чтобы оплачивать лечение Пашки Чехова, друга детства, который попал под проклятье, и только скупердяй Маг Кой взялся лечить раненого. За очень высокую плату. Но даже за такое количество золота он умудрялся отчитать Джима в хвост и гриву и пригрозить оставить на нем эти хвост и гриву шутки ради. Чудной колдун-лекарь жил в долине, а практиковал Джим в предгорье. На старом кладбище.   
Этот заказчик платил вперед, много, и желал лучшего. Трехсотлетний труп то ли предка, то ли черти кого. Кирк сплюнул и вытянул руки вперед. Ну и флаг с ним. Будет ему труп.   
Народ любил представления, так что для начала он засветил рядом с собой файербол. Темно-красный огненный шар бросил необходимый зловещий отсвет на могилу.   
– Айленда Карил Ни Ми Се Итар… – он громко плел чушь, делая пассы руками. Настоящая магия всегда была с ним, покалывала и беспокоила, и для ее вызова цветистые речи были не нужны. К тому же, уважающий себя маг никогда не произносил свои заклинания так, чтобы его слышали другие. Слова можно было обратить против мага, тут же сплетя контрзаклинание. Так что обычно Джим работал молча. Но когда клиент платил щедро, приходилось крутить показуху и, конечно, он собирался накинуть за нее еще с десяток золотых.   
Боковым зрением он видел, как неотрывно следит за ним человек. Теперь надо добавить спецэффектов. И он картинно откинул плащ, заставив кончики пальцев светиться. Так он выглядел внушительно, хотя порядком устал заниматься этой ерундой и тратить время на всякий бред.   
Пора было поднимать.   
Обычно труп ощущался пустым. Дух покидал его, и оставалось лишь тело, которое заполнял своей энергией некромант. Но этот сосуд пуст не был.   
Па Айк – монах и его учитель – почти два года вбивал в незамутненную голову Джима правило: всегда создавать защитный контур. Теперь его ученик понял, как прав был старик.   
Земля медленно покрывалась трещинами, у самого края контура вдавливаясь – что-то держало Джима по эту сторону.   
Его магия была цвета огня – желто-красной, теплой, энергией жизни. То, что вплеталось в нее по другую сторону, было цвета индиго, холодной, синей энергией смерти.   
Некромант попытался остановить натяжение установившейся нити и рухнул на колени от боли – он не мог разорвать ее. Руки горели, словно в огне. Держал его только контур, но контур защищал мага, а не тех, кто пришел поговорить с умершим. Джим с трудом оглянулся. Мышцы сводило от напряжения. И каждое движение давалось с трудом, будто пудовые цепи стягивали грудную клетку, мешая дышать. Он хотел сказать – бегите. Но не смог. Джим задыхался от боли.   
Земля расходилась, ссыпаясь комьями с плеч того, кого он так неосторожно призвал.   
Трупы обычно просыпались в положении лежа, в том же, в каком их хоронили. Ничего не понимающие, со стеклянными глазами и отсутствующим выражением лица.   
Этот же стоял прямо и смотрел на мага пристальным осуждающим взглядом. Он, без сомнения, понимал, кто его потревожил.   
Джим выдохнул, медленно поднимаясь и чувствуя, как холодный липкий пот выступает по всему телу. Цена затраченной энергии – потеря сил, и сейчас он едва стоял на ногах.   
Восставший медленно переступил через край своей могилы и двинулся к заказчику. Джим отер взмокший лоб тыльной стороной ладони, намереваясь убить то, что создал.   
– Не надо, Кирандэль, – хриплый голос прозвучал очень тихо.   
Некромант сглотнул и невольно сделал шаг назад. Труп знал его родовое имя. Джим из рода Кирандэль. Джим Кирандэль. Только мать знала фамилию отца. До того, как его сожгли на костре инквизиции.   
Лязг металла в тишине последних событий был вполне оправдан. Заказчик выхватил меч. Что толкнуло его вызвать именно этот труп – алчность? Жажда сокровищ, карт, которые обычно искали расхитители курганов? В мифах времен Великой Войны у таких вот мертвецов, магов и не только, они искали крупицы правды. Только теперь Джим понял, что воззвал к равному себе.   
Меч нападавшего отлетел от нагрудного доспеха мертвого мага, даже не оцарапав его, будто отброшенный чьей-то рукой. И человек бросился бежать, не оборачиваясь. Впрочем, за ним никто не гнался.

– Ты знаешь мое имя? – Джим вышел из контура.   
– Как и ты мое, – труп, у которого не было имени на надгробии, негромко посвистел.   
На земле стал образовываться второй бугор, выталкивая на поверхность останки коня. Скелет поднялся на ноги, поводя шеей под тяжелым стальным доспехом и, переступая неровным шагом, подошел к хозяйской руке.   
Джим слышал, что раньше магов хоронили в полном боевом облачении, но он никогда не видел призванных животных.   
Животные не обретали плоти, но обладали силой призвавшего их мага.   
Смотря на выбеленные временем кости, Джим сглотнул.   
Светившиеся темно-синим огнем глазницы в прорезях доспеха были прямым доказательством принадлежности.   
– Ты далеко собрался? – Джим хмуро наблюдал, как мертвец поискал в седельной сумке что-то и сел в седло, и эти чертовы кости под ним не развалились. Зачарованный свиток в его руке сиял мягким белым светом.   
– Ты не хочешь пойти со мной? – очень спокойная интонация. Джим сказал бы даже «небрежная». – У меня есть карта.   
Так же хмурясь, Джим поднял с земли палку.   
– Это твой посох? – с налетом любопытства. – А почему он в таком состоянии?   
Мертвец продолжал говорить с ним так, как будто они были давними друзьями. Но Джим не дружил с трупами. Во всяком случае, та блондиночка была не в счет… кажется. Вампиры, они же теоретически…   
– Не было денег на мореный дуб. Но если ты не слезешь с коня, и не объяснишь мне, что тут происходит, ты разглядишь достоинства этого посоха очень быстро.   
– Для тебя принципиально, чтобы я покинул седло или рассказал тебе, куда мы направляемся?   
– Ты издеваешься?!   
Всадник тронул коня и поехал медленным шагом вглубь ущелья.   
Некромант зло глянул на удаляющуюся фигуру. Не отпускать же своего мертвеца одного.   
– Убью!   
– Это нелогично. Я уже мертв.   
– Что досадно, – заметил про себя Джим и пошел следом.

***

Они остановились спустя две мили, в пещере. Глядя на мифического коня у входа и полуистлевший черный плащ самого мага, Джим гадал, из какой эпохи этот колдун, как он умер, и почему продолжает делать вид, что они давно знакомы и дружны.   
– Слушай, я что, неправильно прочитал заклинание Генезетара? Почему ты обрел разум?   
Костерок был мал, но ведь и дров не было.   
Грея руки, мертвый чародей покачал головой:   
– Твое заклинание было полным и правильным.   
Осознав, что не может согреть их, он с грустью посмотрел на свои ладони, будто впервые понял, почему они холодны.   
– Двести сорок восемь лет назад я умер за тебя, Джим Кирандэль. Маг, открывший нить времени и пространства. Мне не понять, почему ты не помнишь меня, неужели игры со временем так тебя изменили? И где наши друзья? Прекрасная …Ра, бард и музыкант С…? Все так же фехтует?   
Он запнулся, хмурясь, пытаясь поймать обрывки далекого прошлого, и то, как мучительно исказилось бесстрастное лицо, дало понять Джиму, что маг помнит значительно меньше, чем показалось на первый взгляд.   
– Я всегда был и буду…   
Не найдя слов, чтобы закончить фразу, чародей стал зябко кутаться в плащ. Он выглядел в эту минуту бесконечно уставшим.   
– Во всех мирах, Джим, в любых реальностях и времени, я успевал спасти твою жизнь. Но, боюсь, когда-нибудь не смогу. Не успею. Что мне делать тогда? Как мне… жить?   
Джим молча пил терпкое вино на травах и слушал. Он не видел призраков битв, которые проносились перед глазами этого странного мертвеца. Не слышал звуков побед, о которых тот рассказывал тихим надтреснутым голосом. И, тем более, не помнил никого из тех, чьи имена в каком-то отчаянном порыве пытался вспомнить его недавно разбуженный гость.   
– Ты замерзаешь, потому что заканчивается моя энергия в тебе, – сухо заметил некромант, наконец допив вино. – К рассвету ты снова будешь мертв, как и все, кого я призвал до тебя. Не думай, что сможешь противостоять мне.   
Чужак, чья бледность оттенялась цветом плаща, посмотрел на него тяжелым вдумчивым взглядом. На долю секунды Джиму показалось, что это не мрак прячется в незнакомых глазах, а боль.   
– Почему ты забыл меня?   
Кирандэль пожал плечами и глянул на светлевший выход из пещеры. Где-то снаружи рассыпался пеплом конь.   
– Может быть, жить без тебя было слишком сложно?   
Он бросил это случайно, легко, не задумываясь. Но, казалось, именно эта фраза успокоила мертвеца.   
– Значит, ты помнишь…   
– Нет, – вполне уверенно.   
– Не разумом, Джим.   
Это бормотание перед рассветом было странным, холодным, беспокойным, как тени в лесу. Оно не нравилось магу, и он ждал спасительного солнца, продолжая оставаться рядом с затихающим трупом, чтобы тот ненароком не навредил случайным путешественникам.   
Полночи они говорили о несуществующем прошлом, и иногда Джим находил это забавным. То, каким героем он был в глазах этого чародея. Это неподдельное восхищение, уважение, странная теплота, от которой смягчался голос, могли бы быть настоящими. Если бы Джим действительно прожил такую жизнь. В борьбе против Империи Хана – за права магов и людей. Был тем человеком, за которым шли армии, и за которого восставали города. Был освободителем, защитником, кем-то, кто был создан спасать жизни и вершить историю этого мира.   
Это могло быть почти правдой. В другой жизни. Не в этой.   
– Я всего лишь бродячий маг, – он пожал плечами. – А ты просто бредишь. Скоро рассвет.   
Чародей прислонился к стене пещеры, прикрыв глаза.   
– Нет, ты разбудил именно меня не случайно. Я должен был исполнить свою миссию – должен был заставить тебя вспомнить, кто ты.   
– Ты ничего мне не должен. Кстати… я даже имени твоего не знаю. Оно стерто… Как тебя? Как тебя звали?   
– Другом… Ты всегда звал меня своим другом.   
Незнакомец с усилием кивнул вглубь пещеры.   
– Там твой меч.   
– Мой меч? – Джим не любил смотреть на смерть так близко. Этот странный чужак перестал быть кем-то безликим за время, проведенное вместе. Поэтому он легко поднялся и, с деланным весельем в голосе, добавил: – Тогда я пойду посмотреть, ты не против?   
Он знал, что не успеет вернуться.   
Молчание было ему ответом, и Джим отвернулся, уходя. Он зажег файербол и пошел вглубь пещеры. Его нынешняя жизнь не была похожа на все эти цветастые знамена борьбы за справедливость. Да и если он действительно был так силен и мог так много сделать, то почему предпочел все забыть и жить как простой чернорабочий волшебник? Какой бред.   
Там, двумя футами ниже, он нашел старые ржавые ножны и клинок. Обычное, даже не каленое, железо. «Энтерпрайз». Название, затертое и покрывшееся ржавчиной, было едва видно.   
Дальше, в глубине, было еще две могилы. На надгробии одной виднелись полустертые буквы «Ра», на второй – заглавная «С». Джим оглянулся на выход. Возможно, этого мертвеца стоит оставить здесь. Видимо, это были его друзья. Он пошел обратно, зная, что призванный вновь не более, чем опустевшая оболочка.

Но это не принесло радости или успокоения. Что-то тревожило его сердце и подтачивало ускользающую мысль.

По возвращении домой он наведался к Пашке. Рассказывая историю этого странного приключения, Джим заметил, как побледнел его друг.   
– Что-то не так? – яблоко вертелось у него в руке, золотое наливное яблоко.   
– И ты не вспомнил? – Чехов был похож на птенца в этой широченной рубашке. Птенца с тонкой шеей. Он только начал выздоравливать.   
– Нет, – Джим хрустнул яблоком и пошел наверх.   
Провожающий его взглядом Маг Кой, молча кивнул Павлу.   
– Это его решение. Ты должен об этом помнить.   
– Но…   
– Тот, кто сказал, что время лечит все раны, солгал. Все равно каждое утро, стоит открыть глаза, ощущаешь потерю. От этого можно убегать, но невозможно убежать*. Но ты же знаешь Джима – он может все.   
Джим, который не ушел наверх, а стоял, замерев, в пролете лестницы и слушал, судорожно выдохнул.   
Может все.   
Зеркало, висевшее напротив, бросило на его лицо тень, на доли секунды меняя выражение разгильдяя и пустомели на что-то другое. Что-то из несуществующего прошлого.   
– Как ты думаешь, Спок… Если я могу все… Может быть, я смогу жить с этим?   
Он прошептал это отражению и отвернулся.   
Да. Теперь он вспомнил, кем был. Двести сорок восемь лет назад.   
До того, как стал хоронить друзей.

***

Несуществующая жизнь, которую он сам себе придумал и внушил, была лишь серой патиной на прошлом, от которого он хотел избавиться.   
Клинок лежал на коленях, свет его магии заполнял комнату, и память медленно вычерчивала на старом лезвии картины давних лет.   
Империя Хана сейчас была могущественна и сильна, как никогда. Бросить ей вызов – означало начать безумное предприятие. Ведущее туда, откуда не возвращался ни один смертный.   
Но может быть, именно участь бессмертных давала право уйти в прошлое или будущее, во все миры существующие и рождающиеся, чтобы больше никогда не потерять. Ни одного друга.   
И он ушел.   
Рассыпался бесчисленными огоньками, и в каждом из них звучало:   
– Я всегда был и буду…

Конец

___________________________________________________________   
* – Маг Кой цитирует Януша Вишневского.


End file.
